A los Ojos de Izaya Orihara Capitulo 1
by Mayaka
Summary: En las solitarias calles de Ikebukuro, un hombre alto de pelo obscuro se encuentra con una estudiante de ojos rojos,aquel hombre buscara los miedos de aquella estudiante... solo por diversion, asi es como aquel hombre es.


"Aquellos a los que llaman Dios… para mi son unos tontos, personas crédulas y con esperanza, pero ellos depositan todo lo que tienen en un ser ficticio.

Es tonto ¿no lo crees? Depositar algo que no tienes, en algo que no existe.

Por que en este mundo la esperanza no existe. ¡Claro que no existe! Si existiera no habría suicidios, y todos vivirían muy a gusto siendo felices, SIN FALSEDADES.

Algo que realmente amo de los humanos son lo entupidos que son… con sus mentiras con las que realmente creen poder arreglar todo."

"Quisiera saber que pensaría Shizu-chan si le dijera todo esto… ahhh la verdad es que nunca esperaría mucho de un idiota como el… pero bueno por el momento parase no estar por aquí, y yo que tenia ganas de jugar con el" –suspire mientras veía mi sombra al caminar por un puente.

Alze la vista.

"Una estudiante de Raira… no.. Saika" –pensé.

Era una muchacha de estatura normal, sus rasgos mas distintivos definitivamente eran sus pechos grandes… pero lo que mas me atraía era esa mirada atrapada debajo de sus gafas.

"Ella definitivamente no me ah olvidado… y al parecer es un poco distraída… no, mas bien es una idiota, tanto poder en una persona es realmente impresionante, pero parece no importarle tenerlo"

Salte enfrente de ella, mientras lentamente deslizaba mi cuchilla por entre mis mangas; pero antes de mostrar aquella filosa arma…

-Hola Saika-san – musitaba, mientras mostraba una gran y falsa sonrisa. – Hace tiempo que no te veo, y la verdad es que te eh estado buscando por semanas, mi querida Saika…quiero decir, Anri-…chan.- mentí, en este mundo un humano que no sabe mentir.. Simplemente ¡NO EXISTE! Y como un humilde humano, claro que e aprendido el arte de mentir.

Sonohara aun con la vista baja susurro –Vete,… por favor.- sus labios temblaron.

Me acerque a ella y le rodee los hombros con mis brazos.

-¿Tienes miedo? – le dije sin titubeos mientras la miraba a través de sus gafas.

-¡¿Qué?- Se quedo quieta… miedo, eso era lo que veía en aquellos profundos ojos marrones-rojizos que siempre llamaron mi atención. Era tan fáciles de leer sus emociones; después de todo no solo ella es así… sino que TODA LA HUMANIDAD ES ASI.

-¿A que le temes… cual es tu mayor miedo? –pregunte sin rodeos, de que sirve darle vueltas aun asunto, el cual hago por diversión.

Alzo una mano inmediatamente cerré la boca, y me dio un manotazo en mi brazo al cual tenía en sus hombros, di algunos pasos para atrás y susurre:

-¿Porque me apartas, si tu mayor miedo es la soledad?- Sonreí, eso la hirió aun mas, ella simplemente no soporta ver a la gente sonreír... ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es simple, por que ella no puede sonreír honestamente.

-No es cierto… ¡NO ES CIERTO! MIENTES!- Empezó a gritarme con todos sus pulmones mientras que al mismo tiempo de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas… lagrimas de un humano sin esperanza; que triste historia… pero no voy a dejarla sola en medio de tanto drama, eso no es algo que otro humano compasivo haría…¿cierto?

Sonrei maliciosamente, no mentire, esto realmente me divertia mucho y no podia contenerme la risa.

-Y dime Anri-chan ¿Por qué te mentiría?... yo realmente odio las mentiras, y no comprendo por que las personas las usan tan seguido como método de escape de la realidad… pero en fin… -suspire- y dime ¿Recuerdas a Kida?... pues claro que lo recuerdas… como olvidarlo ¿cierto?.

Me pose a menos de un metro de ella, me incline un poco, tome sus manos y las aparte su cara llorosa.

-¿Qué se siente que te abandone, aquel que te dijo que te amaba?

Su piel se torno pálida, y sus ojos de mi color favorito… rojo; de su mano surgió una katana… ¡Saika!

Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ella no hizo ningún movimiento, auque estuviese a unos cuantos centímetros de ella; no había ninguna emoción en el aire, no había tensión y el miedo había sido dispersado por el viento.

Que grandiosa emoción experimentaba: EXITACION, nadie nunca además de Shizu-chan, me había hecho sentir con tantas ganas de matar.

Deslice mi cuchilla, mientras la sostenía en mi mano derecha no quitaba la vista de aquella mocosa.

Levanto la cabeza lentamente, abrió los ojos junto con sus labios que entre susurros se oían las palabras:

Kida... el no me abandono... no... el no me abandono ni a mi ni a Mikado... el no… yo solo lo deje libre… - sus labios temblaban y ella lentamente levanto aquella poderosa katana.

Lo ultimo que oír salir de sus labios fue:

-Si el me hubiera abandonado como dice usted Sr. Orihara… yo probablemente no estaría frente a usted. Yo estoy hecha de mi pasado… de las muertes de aquellos que me odiaban… pero sin embargo yo amo lo que soy ahora y eso es gracias a lo eh pasado, aunque usted diga el me abandono, eso no es cierto. ¡El me hizo ser como soy ahora! ¡POR EL PERDI EL MIEDO DE ESTAR SOLA Y PERDIDA!

Con su espada a la altura de su pecho, corrió y se abalanzo sobre mí, yo simplemente di un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ella continúo atacándome… tenia la intención de matar… pero ella aun así no es mas que una estudiante, sus ataques eran sencillos de esquivar, y en la desesperación de herirme, se descuido.

En la penumbra de la noche, Sonohara Anri se encontraba herida en el suelo a causa de unos cortez en sus piernas y brazos.

-Demasiado tonta, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado poderosa. –Dije firmemente mientras veía aquella mirada que tanto amaba – Puedes ser Saika y puedes controlar a quien tu quieras… mas sin embargo, una estudiante de instituto no sabe lo que tiene o lo que quiere, "de que te sirve herirme, si me volveré a levantar" eso es lo que piensas, pero te contestare fácilmente: Una vez que haz sido herida las cicatrices nunca se borraran, así que cuando veas aquellas cicatrices que te acabo de hacer, tu sabrás que no debes volver a enfrenarme o morirás. –Sonreí.

Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino original y mientras guardaba aquella cuchilla en mi bolsillo grite:

-Anri-chaaaaaan, te sugiero le hables a Celty, de otro modo no creo que puedas volver a casa.

Ella no contesto, pero por los leves sonidos que oí, puedo presumir que siguió mi consejo.


End file.
